


You and I Were Fireworks

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [7]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the fourth of July and, as always, their church was having a barbecue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Were Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is based somewhere in between chapter 16 and chapter 17 of Must Have Done Something Right

It was the fourth of July and, as always, their church was having a barbecue. The thing with the barbecue, though, is every year Pete and Mikey would prank the youth leaders throughout the day.

This year they got Josh to help them out and, of course, there was no reason why Pete had suggested they do this. No reason whatsoever. Yeah, Josh did just come out to him as bisexual and yes, Pete did find him quite cute, but that didn't mean a goddamn thing. Pete was with Mikey, and just because he thought Josh was cute and funny and had cool hair didn't mean anything.

Didn't mean anything at all.

\----------

Pete didn't even know what he was doing. He was in the bathroom at the back of the church with Mikey and Josh- supposedly scheming, but really they were just talking about things they would get in trouble for talking about in public.

"Listen, all I'm saying is I'd totally suck AJ's dick if he asked." Mikey said without hesitation.

"Mikey... Mikey, honey, Colin is obviously the way to go." Pete responded, shaking his head disapprovingly at Mikey.

"I have to agree with Pete here," Josh said, "Colin is who made me realize I'm bi."

"Oh my god, am I seriously the only one who will pick AJ? Also, poor Tim, he's the only one no one has picked."

"That's because he's the only one who's incredibly hetero." Pete replied.

Mikey laughed, "Alright, you have a point. But I feel like AJ is most gay."

"Colin is definitely also _very_ gay, though." Josh added.

"But not _as_ gay."

"Sorry, Josh, but I gotta side with Mikey on this one." Pete laughed.

"I can't believe you're picking Mikey because you guys are dating." Josh said, fake offense in the tone of his voice. 

"I'm not just picking Mikey because we're dating! AJ is just the gayest, sorry not sorry." 

Josh shoved Pete playfully and said, "I don't believe you!"

"It's true, though!! He gives off the most gay vibes, trust me." 

There was a knock on the bathroom door and they all went quiet, realizing then that maybe the bathroom wasn't the best hiding spot.

"Uh, I'm in here." Josh said, hoping that the person would go away and the three boys could leave unnoticed. 

"Hurry up, I have to pee." Tyler's voice came from outside the door and the three boys froze. Tyler would not react well to seeing Josh locked in a bathroom with Pete and Mikey, and they all knew that. 

Josh looked panicked, but he replied to Tyler as calmly as he could, saying, "Go away, I'm gonna be a while."

Tyler groaned and said, "Fine, but you won't be my friend anymore."

"Well you aren't my friend anymore, either."

Pete heard a laugh from outside the door and then footsteps leading away, signaling that Tyler was gone. They all seemed to sigh in relief, but stayed mostly quiet until they were sure Tyler was gone.

After a minute or so, Pete said, "So, uh, we probably should leave the bathroom, just in case that happens again."

"Yeah... that's probably a good idea." Josh said in agreement. The three of them got up and left the bathroom, quickly looking beforehand to make sure no one was around. Thankfully, this was a more deserted part of the church, so no one was around to question why three boys were in a bathroom together.

They all left the bathroom quickly, simultaneously giggling and trying to stay quiet. It's not like there was a service going on, they just didn't want people to think something weird was going on.

Not like anything weird was going on, of course. Nothing weird would go on if Josh was there. 

At least, that's what Pete was telling himself repeatedly every time he looked at Josh and got butterflies in his stomach. He knew he shouldn't feel this way- he was with Mikey, for god's sake- but he couldn't help. Something clicked in Pete when Josh had come out to him and now he saw him... differently. It almost felt like he had been suppressing feelings for him, but now that it seemed like a plausible thing his brain was on board the Josh train.

Wow, he was a bad boyfriend wasn't he. 

He had to tell Mikey, that was obvious. He felt awful developing a crush on Josh when he was dating Mikey. It felt not right, like he was cheating on Mikey- even if he hadn't actually done anything with Josh. He had to fix this, had to do _something_  to make things right again.

If only Josh would stop being so fucking _cute_.

\----------

Pete, Mikey, and Josh were in the sound booth setting their prank up. It wasn't the most extreme prank, but it would still be hilarious- especially since none of the leaders knew how to work the sound system. After they were done, they quickly left the sound booth and went outside where everyone was. The three of them were giggling uncontrollably and yet also trying to be inconspicuous. 

They were not good at being inconspicuous.

Pete saw Tyler glaring at him from the corner of his eye, but he tried to ignore that. He was mostly used to Tyler's glares, but they had gotten worse and more often ever since Pete and Mikey started getting closer to Josh. It was like Tyler was afraid they would corrupt his poor, poor best friend with their Gay Ways.

Which, okay, sort of happened. But it wasn't _completely_ their faults- Tyler could probably blame Ashley and House of Heroes for that too.

It was Pete's fault that he had accidentally started getting more flirty with Josh, though. In his defense, a lot of the times it was unconsciously happening. He couldn't help flirting once the switch of "friend" to "crush" went off in his brain, it was just not possible. He had done it unconsciously with Mikey, and probably some other people, but now he just felt like shit for it. It was an unconscious thing, but he still was somewhat aware whenever he said something flirty to Josh.

He just really, _really_ needed to talk to Mikey about this. If he didn't who the fuck know what might happen. He didn't want this to put any strain on his relationship with Mikey.

Because he did still love Mikey, that was for sure, but he just couldn't help _also_ having feelings for Josh. But communication was key in relationships, right? He just had to talk to Mikey. He had to tell Mikey everything and that would, hopefully, sort things out. Even if his feelings for Josh didn't go away, at least it wouldn't feel as much like he was cheating on Mikey. It would be okay.

Cotton Eyed Joe started blaring across the church, snapping Pete out of his panicking thoughts and making him just laugh hysterically. Soon, Mikey and Josh were also laughing and everyone around them just looked very, very confused.

It was a good day.

\----------

Another tradition Pete had for the fourth of July was that he, Mikey, Patrick, Ray, Gerard, Josh, and Tyler would always go to Josh's house and watch fireworks from his backyard- which had an amazing view of the town's firework show. This year was slightly different, though. Mostly just because Tyler had come up with a bullshit excuse not to go, but everyone knew the real reason was because he didn't want to hang out with Pete and Mikey anymore. Pete didn't even care, though. Tyler was a dick, and Pete didn't really wanna be around him either.

The other difference was that now Frank was there, but that didn't change much. 

They all were sitting around Josh's backyard, waiting for the fireworks show to start. It wouldn't start for a little while, so Ray had gotten out a guitar and was playing random songs as entertainment. Pete was sitting in between Mikey and Josh and he felt good- a bit weird, but good. 

Suddenly it hit him: he hadn't told Patrick about his dilemma. He was an idiot. Pete always told Patrick stuff like this, he told Patrick _everything_. Patrick always seemed understanding whenever Pete talked to him about serious things, he always knew exactly what to say.

He also always knew when to slap Pete and call him an idiot, which was something Pete needed hearing a lot of the time.

Pete stood up and gestured for Patrick to follow him. Patrick looked confused, but got up and followed Pete inside the house. They walked into the kitchen, before Patrick stopped Pete and asked, "What is it?"

"Uhm, you know..... things." Was Pete's response. Patrick just crossed his arms and gave Pete an 'I'm waiting' look. Pete rolled his eyes and said, "Fine! So, uh, you know how I've been hanging out with Josh more?"

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"Well, uh... I sorta kinda like him, a teeny tiny bit." Pete said, starting to chew his lip nervously.

Patrick looked confused, then asked, "Wait, you like Josh? Are things still okay with you and Mikey?"

"Yeah, things are great with Mikey! I just, fuck, I don't know. He's just _really_ cute, Patrick." Pete whined.

"Have you told Mikey that you're starting to develop feelings for Josh?" 

Pete rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Uh, not exactly..."

"Oh. Well that's one thing you should do."

"I know, I know... I just- I just don't want him to freak out, you know?"

"You guys have been through so much, he probably won't freak out about this. Like, okay, it's not like you've done anything with Josh, right? You just like him."

"Of course I haven't done anything with him! I wouldn't cheat on Mikey!"

Patrick rolled his eyes, "I know you wouldn't. But like, since you _haven't_ done anything- since it is _just_ a crush- it shouldn't be a big deal, right?"

Pete shrugged, "No, I guess not."

"Exactly. Now, talk to Mikey next time you can, alright? Just because you have feelings for someone else while you're in a relationship doesn't make you bad, you just have to be careful what you do with those feelings. Talking about it is always the best option, though."

"How are you so smart? You're like twelve." 

Patrick punched Pete's arm, "Shut up, nerd."

Pete laughed and they both walked outside to the others. It felt good to get that off his chest, he'd been worrying about it almost constantly ever since he started developing feelings on Josh. 

Pete took his place in between Mikey and Josh again and Mikey wrapped his arm around Pete's waist and pulled him closer. The fireworks would be starting soon, so everyone settled in more and waited for the show to begin. 

The first firework went off, illuminating the sky and the backyard. Pete glanced over at Josh right as another firework went off and his stomach did flips.

He looked fucking beautiful.

Pete suddenly felt sick. Here he was, cuddling with his boyfriend who he had been friends with his whole life, but looking at another boy. Thinking of another boy as beautiful when his boy was in his arms. He quickly looked away from Josh and snuggled closer to Mikey, trying to stop thinking about Josh for five minutes

It made it hard to stop thinking about Josh when he was practically leaning on Pete. He didn't even realize how close Josh was sitting to him until he tried to not think about him.

Mikey leaned his head on Pete's shoulder, making Pete's head momentarily be clear of Josh. He smiled and kissed the top of Mikey's head, thinking that maybe this would be fine after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should never be trusted to write a fanfiction of any kind; not because I am a lousy writer, but because I keep making all my characters fucking poly lmaoo.
> 
> also btw the guys they're talking about fucking at the beginning of this are the people from House of Heroes (AJ Babcock, Colin Rigsby, and Tim Skipper)
> 
> feel free to comment/leave kudos bc they make me feel loved and hmu on [tumblr](http://transboykobrakid.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Allegrcat) oki bye


End file.
